


It Happens...

by flickawhip



Category: Adore (2013), Adore (Film)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isla propositions Roz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Happens...

The relationship had started as a one night stand, neither Roz or Isla fought it and yet it had felt oddly right. Yes, Roz knew this could come back to cause them issues, but she trusted Isla. She had known Lil, Isla's mother, since they were children, had once thought they could be together, Lil had refused her and yet... when Isla came to her looking for something beyond a motherly relationship.... It was impossible to refuse her. 

"Isla..."

"Roz, please... I love you."

Roz can't stand the pain in Isla's eyes, pulls her closer, kissing her again. She can't refuse her, she never could.


End file.
